Prima genitor
by redking666
Summary: A little theory of mine that explain the history about the origins of werewolves that places the basis of this universe. There is a better explanation inside. Warning FemHarry!


Disclaimer :

This is a little one shot, that will serve as a base to a story currently in progress. The story will bind the universe of Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries so Here I try to explain, in a ''logical'' manner how the two breeds of werewolves came to be, I just changed the looks of the Harry Potter werewolves from the one seen in the movies to something that look like the Lycans from Underworld. Warning FemHarry at the End!

Futhermore : I don't own Harry Potter, if I did the pairings would have been so different. I don't own Vampire Diaries either.

This was Beta read by coduss.

Prima genitor or the Origins of werewolves.

_In our days it is a common mistake to think that the magical werewolves and the muggles werewolves have nothing in common, and Yes there are muggles werewolves._

_To make you understand, dear reader and hopefully member of the Most ancient and Most Noble house of Black, we need to go back long ago in the dark times, when wizards and witches had no one to teach them how to use their crafts but the rare master._

_In those days when we leaved amongst the muggles in tribes and before the one some of the muggles called the messiah was born, In the country now called The United States of America in one of the tribes._

_In this tribe leaved a powerful witch some even say she was as powerful as Merlin but as she was a wiccan witch that drew her power from the earth and Nature rather than from her own magical core, but I digress as it isn't our subject for now, As I said there leaved a powerful wiccan witch that was in love with a wizard and he with her._

_Now you might say what has this love story to do with the werewolves, I will come to that because to understand where do the werewolves come from you must understand where do Immortals come from._

_Now his couple where very much in love but Silas as it was the name of the wizard was afraid of death and didn't want to die but he also knew the danger of creating soul anchor and so didn't want to use that way._

_That's were our wiccan witch whose name was Quetsiyah come from her power was great and she could create an elixir of immortality but only for two and as she was in love with Silas she decided to drink it on the day of their wedding._

_But sadly it wasn't to be as Silas stole the elixir for himself and his lover, for he was in love with someone else._

_When Quetsiyah found them she was furious as Silas betrayed her for her servant a witch by the name of Amara, furious she imprisoned Silas on the very Island they were with the cure for immortality and whipped the knowledge of the island from the mind of everyone to ensure that Silas was to stay here alone with the only way to escape, the cure._

_But Quetsiyah wasn't done as she created what is called as the other side, that is the afterlife for every supernatural creature be it wiccan, vampire, werewolves and so on and she made Amara the link between both planes condemned to fell every death but unable to die._

_The angered witch wasn't done as she created five supernatural being, hunters of everything that was immortal with mission to kill Silas if he was still alive by the time they found him._

_Her work done Quetsiyah returned to her tribe and founded a powerful line of wiccan witches._

_Now you might want to say, that's nice but there is no werewolves just wiccan and an immortal man and you are right but it is this thing that birthed the curse known as lycanthropy and the species known as werewolves._

_Nature was angered by Quetsiyah's action as she played god by creating immortality and a new species that broke the balance. So as she was a good witch that cared about her fellow human being, Nature created a curse to punish her, but she wasn't the one cursed. No, the curse targeted her closest friend._

_One night when the moon was full a pack of wolves attacked the tribe and bit Quetsiyah's friend and he was the only one attacked. For a while they thought nothing of it as yes it was strange but not overly so._

_Exactly a month later on the night of the full moon The man changed into a huge bipedal wolf, he attacked the tribe but no one was bitten, but the morning after the man was thrown out as they saw what he was, and they were afraid of him now, even his best friend Quetsiyah._

_The Man, Fenrir, was the first werewolf ever recorded, not being able to control himself on the full moon's night he started to bite and turn people left and right._

_As the new werewolves, as they were called, were discovered they were thrown out of their tribes and Fenrir sought them out and taught them the little he knew about what they were now, as he was the first of them he was more powerful and the others obeyed him, he was the first Alpha and they were the first pack._

_They started to notice some weaknesses they had, as Fenrir was turned wearing a silver ring, the same metal now hurt them, as he slept on a bed made of aconite the same plant now drove them away, it was then known also as wolfsbane._

_Although they had weaknesses they also had strength they were faster and stronger than a normal human, their senses were better in particular the sense of smell._

_Since the pack lived close together it was only a matter of time before some of them fell in love and thought of founding families._

_Some were worried about the babies and the mothers, would they be able to carry to term if they turned every month and what of the baby would it be born as a wolf, a human or a werewolf._

_It was then that the miracles happened the female wolves that were pregnant didn't turn while they were carrying and surprisingly the baby were born human._

_For a while everything was fine and the pack grew by newly turned arriving in and some babies that were born._

_Fenrir grew old and the tribe thrived under him, but he wasn't immortal nor did he want to be and as his death approached a tragedy fell on the tribe._

_One of the teenagers that was born to two werewolves killed a human in his anger as he was called a filthy beast by some people, at first everyone thought nothing of it but the next full moon the teenager turned into a wolf that looked more like a true wolf rather than a bipedal one._

_It was then that the perverse nature of the curse came upon Fenrir as he laid on his dying bed they could spread twofold either by biting new people or the natural way by procreating._

_It was latter revealed that the new wolf couldn't infect others with his bite but should he ever procreate then all his descendants should they ever kill a human than they would be forever cursed by the werewolf curse._

_After Fenrir's death there was a schism in the tribe, the wolves that were turned from muggles thought that having a family was the way to live and spread the wolves that were turned from magical disagreed and wanted to turn other people by the bite, the two tribes then separated but not before the genetically werewolves made the magical one promises to never bite a muggle only a magical being, The alpha of the magical werewolves agreed and swore it upon the moon._

_That is one of the reasons why nowadays magical werewolves spread only by the bite the other one being the pressure from the different ministries of magic that doesn't allow the werewolves to marry and/or have children under misplaced fear._

_And that is why we could say that both types of werewolves are different because they spread differently and look differently but the hail from the same curse._

_This is why I like to call the Magical Werewolf the Prima Genitor because if one ever procreate it can create another species of magical creature that can spread by birth._

Extract from Theories of The Origins of different Magical Creature by Altair Sirius Black.

"So does it means that I am that kind of werewolf Mommy?" asked a four year old boy to his Godmother.

"I don't know...Teddy... To be sure you would have to kill someone as you don't turn on the full moon but I really don't want you to find out." replied the godmother.

"Don't worry Mommy I won't kill a human never!" swore Theodore 'Teddy' Remus Potter-Black as he looked at his Godmother Iris Lilyan Potter-Black that adopted him after his parents and grandparents died in the war against the Dark Lord.

"I am glad to hear that." softly replied Iris as she gazed upon her godson that she had to adopt after not only his parents Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks died in the war but also Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora's mother died soon after from a broken heart leaving Teddy completely orphaned. Iris not wanting Teddy to end up in an orphanage adopted him as her son.

To avoid confusion as to why he called her mommy the little metamorphomagus changed his look to look a little like her in order for all to see that they were related. Currently he had his dad Sandy colored hair and her green eyes along with her bone structure.

She had long raven colored hair with auburn highlights which she inherited from both her parents, emerald green eyes that were almond shaped, high cheekbones which she inherited from her father all in all she almost had elfish features giving her an almost otherworldly beauty that a lot of guy sought after. She was quite petite partly due to genetics partly due to malnourishment she had quite an hourglass shaped body which a lot of girls would kill to have.

All in all when outsiders looked at the two of them male would say that she was a smocking hot looking MILF and that her boy was cute and female would say that she was beautiful and the boy extremely cute.

The 20 years old woman along with her 4 years old son had absolutely no idea what Fate had in store for them...

The End...


End file.
